


[金國]We're after the same rainbow's end

by heaaaapu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaaaapu/pseuds/heaaaapu
Summary: 金田一也平躺在副駕駛座上，側躺和國見四目相交，然後國見按耐不住此刻心情闔上眼失笑。「你在我面前笑容還真多欸。」「只是想到你不看電影反而一直盯著我看很好笑而已。」
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 3





	[金國]We're after the same rainbow's end

**Author's Note:**

> 金田一也平躺在副駕駛座上，側躺和國見四目相交，然後國見按耐不住此刻心情闔上眼失笑。
> 
> 「你在我面前笑容還真多欸。」  
> 「只是想到你不看電影反而一直盯著我看很好笑而已。」

電影社的友人給了國見英兩張社團舉辦的放映票卷，放映時間是後天的傍晚。  
而等他發覺票卷快要過期的時候，正要把電影胡亂塞在口袋內的外套扔進洗衣機裡。  
他緩緩攤開兩張皺巴巴的紙團，國見側著臉和肩頭合力夾住了手機，和金田一通話說明今晚打工早點下班吧，我會在店面前等你一起去看場電影。

金田一惦記國見的話提前十分鐘下班，外頭飄著細雪但他看上去絲毫不在意，只顧著張望四周腦海裡在冬季的街道上總慣於連鼻頭都埋進脖間深藍色圍巾裡的人，直到黑色汽車緩緩開近金田一並搖下車窗，才核對上腦海中的國見。

「……你哪來的車？」  
「在路邊打劫來的，快上車。」這番話讓金田一不知從何吐嘈起。坐上副駕駛座關上車門，順手把在打工店裡隔壁的蛋糕坊買的焦糖千層放在國見膝上，國見埋頭觀察半晌裝著蛋糕的袋子。

你前陣子說想吃的那個啦。國見聽聞便不多加掩飾自己的心情低語回道：「唔……謝謝你。」

道謝話語聽在金田一耳裡都快要滲出蜜來，不為什麼，至少他認為坦率的國見英可是很難得的。

在去看電影前買了些簡易速食充當晚餐，開往票卷上地址的途中金田一免不了疑惑，車越開越遠離市中心。正當要脫口而出疑問句時，彼此到達了像廣場般的空地，裡頭也停著數台的汽車，國見找了不被車遮擋住前方大型白色底看板的地方停下車，搖下車窗向工作人員交談幾句將票根取回，重新將車窗關上。  
他回頭跟金田一揚起似打著壞主意的笑意，我忘了跟你說，等會要看的電影不會是在電影院裡看哦。

空地周遭燈光逐漸暗下，國見用車上收音機搜尋放映電影的聲音，找到頻道後電影即將開演。

這場放映會是國見大學裡友人社團試辦的，雖然國見不太了解這些是怎麼辦到的，不過嘗試從未體驗過的活動也不壞。這回金田一倒是有理吐嘈起對方，我猜你是不是今天才想到有票要趕快用掉不然過期很浪費啊。

哎？不要戳破我嘛。

接著戶外螢幕開始放映起60年代的老片，兩人調整座椅後用最舒適的姿勢透過擋風玻璃觀賞電影。金田一對於電影沒有特別研究過，平時也是國見想看自己才會跟著看。  
在看電影途中，劇情總讓他不小心連結到對方，比如女主家裡的冰箱裡空無一物，他就會忍不住想起國見前幾日叨絮冰箱裡空得跟沒人使用過似的；或是女主角那身經典全黑服裝，國見衣著喜好色系也是如此。

恍然間電影接近尾聲，湊巧是外頭的雪越下越大。

說實話金田一不能很好地連結片段劇情，車內小空間的漆黑和僅剩與螢幕畫面搭配的聲響反而在這種時候變成了催眠因素，時不時看向身旁的國見暗中觀察，可對方意外地專注其中。

直到電影裡出現的貓咪不禁讓國見打破沉默開口，說他很想家裡養的貓。金田一回答他，等一下就要回家了啦。  
國見伸懶腰將椅背調整成近乎平躺的水平，側著身子縮起雙腳：「其實我根本看不下這部電影了。」

「我怎麼覺得你看得特別認真……」

金田一也平躺在副駕駛座上，側躺和國見四目相交，然後國見按耐不住此刻心情闔上眼失笑。

「你在我面前笑容還真多欸。」

「只是想到你不看電影反而一直盯著我看很好笑而已。」

你再拿我當笑話我就偷襲你囉。

嗯，請便。

趁對方還處在支支吾吾慌亂狀態，國見支起身子，開著暖氣依然凍僵的手指，伸出一根食指勾起金田一的下顎向上微幅勾起，金田一聽話地配合地微微抬起頭來，難以真正了然目的。

於是金田一順勢抓住國見的手腕向自己方向施力拽近，眼神變化連同嘴脣都飽含濕潤愛意。


End file.
